Si te enamoras, pierdes
by Aruquita
Summary: Ella no vuelve a pedirle que se vaya, ni tampoco parece que tenga ganas de impedírselo. Se limpia las últimos retazos de pena con la palma de la mano y aspira por la nariz. Blaise piensa que nunca ha visto que algo tan poco educado fuera tan absolutamente bello.
_**Esta historia participa en el reto "Remix" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black.**_

Este Remix pertenece al fic de **Kaoru Black** : _**A mi lado**_ ; en el cual relata las vivencias semi-romántica de Blaise y Pansy junto al resto del grupo.

Me gustó mucho tu segundo capítulo, y esto es lo que me salió. Está inspirado en el cuarto año.

Espero que te guste

 **ooOOoo**

Había planeado lo que iba a decirle mientras corría, varita en mano, buscándola. Las palabras picaban en la punta de su lengua. _Es el momento_ , piensa, _soy el indicado_.

El trémulo _lumus_ bamboleando de izquierda a derecha, arrancando sombras en el laberinto de arbustos. Pero una pareja dándose el lote y una ardilla asustadiza no es lo que busca.

Traga, sintiendo una pesada bola de saliva descender por su garganta. Los latidos de su corazón se le agolparon en la boca, como un molesto y palpitante dolor que nunca cesa. La encontraría.

Tenía que encontrarla.

Y entonces le diría que Draco era un mamonazo, dejaría que se desquitara con él y, como punto final, le aseguraría que se merece algo mejor. Que él puede ser mejor. Que no la hará llorar.

O al menos que intentará no hacerlo.

Piensa que, si hubiera sido un poco más listo, le habría dicho a Draco que no cuando le preguntó si debería llevarla al baile. Tendría que haberle partido la cara, amenazarle, cualquier cosa que le alejara de ella. Porque Draco no la quiere.

De eso está seguro.

"—Pero ella si le quiere a él. Lo suficiente como para querer por los dos. Lo sabes— replica la sinuosa voz de Daphne en su cabeza.

Blaise aprieta los dientes. Sacude su cabeza, como si con eso pudiera borrar la mueca condescendiente esculpida en esos labios carnosos y voraces.

Esos que él también ha probado, en busca de consuelo, y que no le han producido más que desagradecido arrepentimiento.

"—¿No lo pillas? Eres como ella con Draco. Con la diferencia de que Draco sabe jugar sus cartas. Y tú te crees mejor por no hacer lo mismo"

—¡CÁLLATE! —ruge, apretándose las sienes.

La verdad duele como una afilada cuchilla. Se detiene, la respiración entrecortada, las rodillas cansadas. El terrible picor en los ojos.

Y un sollozo ahogado a su derecha.

Blaise se paraliza al verla, a descubrir su frágil figura sacudida por los hipidos.

—Pansy... —susurra, y ella la mira. Y en su mirada cruza la brillante luz de la esperanza por un segundo. Hasta que lo reconoce—. Pansy —repite, acercándose. Su voz suena ronca y pastosa.

—Vete, Blaise. Por favor. No estoy para bromas.

Ahora la tiene tan cerca que, si quisiera, podría abrazarla. Los dedos de sus manos se estrujan, nerviosos, expectantes. Pero ya no sabe qué decirle. No puede consolarla, lo sabe, no del modo que Pansy espera.

Ella no vuelve a pedirle que se vaya, ni tampoco parece que tenga ganas de impedírselo. Se limpia las últimos retazos de pena con la palma de la mano y aspira por la nariz.

Blaise piensa que nunca ha visto que algo tan poco educado fuera tan absolutamente bello. Su pelo, insulso y falto de gracia, está desordenado, seguramente por salir corriendo del baile, y en sus mejillas resaltan negros surcos del maquillaje corrido. Tiene una nariz alargada y chata, puede que demasiado grande incluso, que corona una cara redonda y nada angulosa. Pero cuando ella le mira, cuando esos ojos brillantes y esos labios hinchados parecen susurrar su nombre, Blaise siente un escalofrío.

Y piensa que la gran belleza y voluptuosidad de Daphne nada tienen que hacer contra ese momento. Que los salvajes ojos de Astoria deberían envidiar los suyos. Que no hay nadie como ella.

—Sabía que... Que Draco no tenía la misma idea que yo al invitarme al baile —murmura con voz entrecortada—. Sabía que si me había elegido era porque no había podido encontrar nada mejor.

Un nuevo hipido la asalta, y Pansy dirige la mirada al cielo, decidida a que no escaparan más lágrimas. Se muerde el labio, furiosa.

—¡Pero este no era el trato! ¡No lo era! ¡Si quería hacer esto desde el principio no...! No... No me necesitaba... No me necesitaba...

Su voz se apaga en un último siseo roto. Recorre el labio inferior con su lengua, en un movimiento lento y descuidado. Blaise no puede perder detalle.

—Blaise, ¿te parezco fea?

No está preparado para esa pregunta. No en ese momento. No teniéndola tan cerca.

Quizás por eso comete la estupidez de besarla. Quizás por eso no se aparta cuando, tras un primero suspiro de sorpresa, Pansy se entrega a sus labios.

Sabe a sal, y a la cerveza de mantequilla que servían como única bebida "alcohólica" en el baile. Blaise se encuentra repentinamente sediento. Y es cuando sus manos son más rápidas que él y la abrazan. Y entonces ella rompe a llorar. Sus hipidos lanzan bocanadas de aire contra su boca, y él intenta acallarla con dulces y cortos besos.

Pero en su interior sabe que nada de esto le satisface, pues no es a él a quien Pansy querría tener a su lado. Se aparta un poco y le acaricia la mejilla con ternura. Ella llora con más fuerza, se abraza a él como si le fuera la vida en ello.

Y es cálida, agradablemente cálida. Pero Blaise aún siente en su espalda el recuerdo de la húmeda y gélida indiferencia. La aprieta más contra sí, siente las lágrimas de Pansy mojar su camisa. Y piensa que, tal vez, la vida no fuera tan maravillosa como él creía.

Y que es una putada enamorarse. Es una gran marranada que Pansy y él comparten.

Pero no de la misma forma.


End file.
